minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Extended.exe
Author's Note This is my first creepy-pasta, so criticism is very much appreciated. The day I noticed Minecraft_Extended.exe I was just searching random stuff on YouTube about Minecraft. You know those stuff with random creations of people and with their packages, and the mods. That is when I saw a video called Extended Secret Minecraft with 500 views, 30 likes, and no dislikes. Looks pretty legit, as in reality. I checked the comments first before the video and there are users that gave positive feedback about the video. I checked the video itself, nothing unusual. It gave a huge review of Minecraft but something extended. Like more stuff is given in Minecraft_Extended.exe like you could fly in survival if you brew something like never before and craft a car. Like those stuff. The user who posted this review is CoolReviewsBroLiked. No weird numbers or username, so legit. Post # 1 I tried it out, no weird things like blood or haunted stuff. The logo is Minecraft with a hashtag (#extended). I created a world like the normal Minecraft and I started playing. It like exact replica as the real Minecraft. I thought it would be a rip-off until a person came to my server. His name is InventStuffMan, he said he would help me in this world. I don't really mind but he showed me how to craft a car and brew a flying potion, just like the video said. I was happy about it then and he proved to me that this is the total legit extended version of Minecraft. I was happy until then on. Post # 2 I told my friends about this in class and they agreed that they will download the exe file. Let's call them BroMan and CaptainPeePee. We made a gigantic airplane with a gigantic propeller and stuff and it was a success, it flew. Nothing weird out of the ordinary. Post # 3 This is the time weird stuff is coming out. I should have not seen the video in the first place. My friends went online and I told them that I can sync my world in the actual Minecraft to the extended Minecraft so I did. I went out in the extended Minecraft and went to the real Minecraft but it said, "Nope.". Simple as that. I went back to the extended Minecraft but this time, no logo, it redirects me to the world I want to sync. InventStuffMan was in front of me in the game, his skin was so realistic I got spooked and he was threatening me that if I come back from the actual Minecraft, he will do bad things to me. Well, I did not took that seriously because I know this was just set-up in the exe game. I just told him, "Okay, it won't happen again" He said, "Good to hear that, well, continue to have fun. Hope to see you again." Well I went back to my friends and I told them it was a fail but I told them everything that happened. They were shocked but they are thrill-seekers so they want to try it as well, they disconnected but they never came back on. Post # 4 I never seen my friends in class after a week of school. I asked both families about my friends and they told me that they have a fever. I was scared now, what does it want from me now. I came back to the extended Minecraft, no logo again, it redirected me to the world I encountered before but this time, BroMan and CaptainPeePee are online together with InventStuffMan and CoolReviewsBroLiked. BroMan and CaptainPeePee were begging for their lives and InventStuffMan and CoolReviewsBroLiked were laughing and doing horrible stuff at them. Invent and CoolReviews told me that I would be next. The next thing I know is my computer got the blue screen of death. I blacked out and had a nightmare, and woke up next morning in the hospital. Last Post (Post #5) My parents told me that I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. I was shocked and I was crying too because the two people, BroMan and CaptainPeePee were mysteriously gone from existence. I remember that they, Invent and CoolReviews, will get me so I just prepared myself for the end. I have a second computer and I booted it up but it redirect me to the world which is impossible and they said, 2 days. My second computer this time, crashed luckily but it gave me a countdown timer. I am writing this down to warn you, don't download that file or you will end up the same fate. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted File Category:Moderate Length Pastas